Certain algorithms may be implemented to convert binary into various types of visual glyphs, which may used to convey information to other devices when the glyphs are scanned. These types of glyphs could include one-dimensional or two-dimensional matrix barcodes, such as a universal product code (UPC) barcode and a quick response (QR) code. Glyphs, such as QR codes, are a type of matrix barcode (or two-dimensional barcode), which uses a machine-readable optical label that contains information that can by interpreted by devices utilizing the appropriate software. In many cases, the QR code conveys information about an item to which it is attached. A single QR code can contain up to around 4,000 bytes of data, but the maximum practical QR code size is around 2,000 bytes. Although QR codes are a well-known means of conveying information, they can be interpreted quite easily due to their ubiquity. What is needed is a means for protecting the information of the QR code before the binary data is converted to its respective QR code.